This specification relates to using location aliases.
Internet search engines aim to identify resources (e.g., web pages, images, text documents, multimedia content) that are relevant to a user's needs and to present information about the resources in a manner that is useful to the user. Some search engines may provide information related to geographical locations, such as maps, navigation directions, or search results associated with locations.